tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Snow
Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.26 |number=130 |released= * 19th October 1998 * 25th December 1998 * 12th February 1999 * 6th September 1999 * 6th June 2000 * 20th April 2003 * 6th February 2004 * 18th August 2009 |previous=Rusty and the Boulder |next=Salty's Secret }} Snow is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the fifth series. It aired back to back with A Surprise for Percy during an airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot One winter day on the Island of Sodor, a thick layer of snow has fallen and all engines have gone to work except Percy, who is stuck in a snowdrift. Thomas finds Percy and tells him that there is no time for resting, but is told that Percy's crew have just left to seek help. Thomas scoffs at this but continues his journey to clear the rest of the snowed in railway lines. Later, he has to clear snow from a tunnel but the snow is deep enough for him to get stuck, much to Thomas' annoyance. Rusty is working close by. So to pass the time, he tells Thomas a story. One snowy day, Skarloey was travelling up to the slate mine when he passed through a ravine. Whenever snow came, work became difficult in the slate mines and snow was used as a "double buffer zone" to stop trucks from falling into the ravine below. One day, Skarloey was travelling to the mines with empty trucks, while at the mine, the winch that hauls the trucks up and down the incline was not working properly. When Skarloey reached the ravine, his driver was concerned that any noise could cause an avalanche, so he set an emergency cap. When Skarloey ran over it, the bang echoed around the gorge but nothing happened, so his crew decided to make a cup of cocoa and be on their way. However, up in the slate mines a long line of full trucks were to be winched down the slope, but the winch became jammed when some empty trucks derailed. A coupling on the full trucks snapped and they ran down the slope. A workman thought the snowbank and buffers would stop the runaway, but he was wrong. The trucks instead broke through the buffers and plunged into the ravine, and all the noise from the trucks caused an avalanche which buried Skarloey deep inside. When Rusty came to the rescue, they discovered that Skarloey's heat had created an igloo, and inside they found Skarloey's crew nonchalantly sipping cocoa. Thomas uses this as an example about how trucks can be so troublesome while Rusty states the same for snow. The workmen finally clear the snow from behind Thomas, but Gordon then arrives with his snow machine to clear away drifts. Gordon loudly blows steam and causes an avalanche, covering him in snow. Gordon cries for help, and Thomas jokes that if Skarloey could emerge from an avalanche laughing, Gordon could at least do the same. Gordon just scoffs and falls silent as the snow. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Skarloey * Rusty * Troublesome Trucks * Peter Sam * Duncan Locations * Tower Windmill * Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby * Echo Pass Ravine * Skarloey Slate Quarry * The Windmill * Kirk Ronan Junction Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the fifth series. * Stock footage from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure is used. * During most of the flashback, Skarloey's large scale model was used; but during the scene where the narrator says "When the snow came..." his small scale model is used. The same goes for Rusty: When interacting with Thomas, Rusty's small scale model is used; but when he appears during the flashback, his large scale model was used. * When the trucks plunge into the ravine, music is heard in the US and international versions but not the UK version. * This episode was also aired with Thomas' Christmas Party in the final airing of Storytime with Thomas. * This is the only fifth series episode where the snow appears. * This was the last episode of a few things: ** Britt Allcroft's last episode as producer and writer. ** David Mitton's last episode as producer. ** Angus Wright's final episode as executive producer. ** David Maidment's last episode as railway consultant. ** The last episode produced by The Britt Allcroft Company. ** The last episode in the UK to use the original opening credits until the seventh series episode, Emily's New Coaches. **The last time Thomas' whistle supports are gold. **The last episode to air in the 20th century due to Thomas and the Magic Railroad being released in 2000, thus that movie would be the final Thomas production made in the 20th century. This is also the last episode to air in the US before the 9/11 attacks in 2001, two years after the episode's US airdate (not counting said movie's release in 2000). ** The last episode narrated by Manfred Steffen in Germany, Gro Solemdal in Norway, Gérard Boucaron in France and Angelo Maggi in Italy, and the last episode narrated by Tatá Guarnieri in Brazil until Hero of the Rails. * When the trucks charge towards the buffers, both of the Skarloey Engine Sheds from the fourth series can be seen (though both repainted grey). * This episode is titled Skarloey Snowed Under on The Roku Channel. * This is one of the two episodes to feature Thomas' unused and alternative chuckling face from Series 3, the other being Something in the Air. Goofs * In various scenes, part of Skarloey's cab roof is snapped. * When the trucks race down the incline, the middle truck derails. * When the trucks crash through the snow bank and buffers, they are coupled, but they fall off separately, one by one. Additionally, a truck is missing when they fall into the ravine. * When the trucks are on the incline, the front truck has a narrow-gauge truck face, but when it races down the incline, it has a standard-gauge truck face. Both are due to the fact different scale models were used. * When Thomas talks to Percy, his eyes are wonky. * Rusty's face changes size during the scene of Skarloey being rescued due to his large scale model being used. * A wire can be seen between Rusty and his coach after the workmen have removed the ice from Skarloey. *In the first shot of Skarloey going through the ravine, he jerks a little. *In the scene where the empty trucks derail, string can be seen pulling those trucks. Quotes * Trucks: Break It! Snap It! (a coupling snaps) Faster! Faster! * Workman: 'The snowbank and buffers will stop them. ______________________________________________________________________________________ *'Skarloey and his crew: '''AVALANCHE!!! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Rusty: No one knew that the heat from Skarloey's engine had helped to make an igloo. * Workmen: It's a snowball. It's a snow house. It's an engine! * Rusty: They cleared away the ice, only to find Skarloey's driver and fireman drinking cocoa, as if nothing had happened! _______________________________________________________________________________________ *'Gordon: '(puffs by with his snow machine)' '''Hey, look out! There's snow about! ''(nears the tunnel and wheeses steam) Oh no! (snow falls on top of him) _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Gordon: in snow Help! * Thomas: If Skarloey survived a snowfall, surely, a big, proud engine like you could do the same. * Gordon: furiously Pah! Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Minis In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Seasonal Scrapes * Christmas Collection * My Little Thomas and the Royal Visitor * The Complete Series 5 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * Ultimate Christmas * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 5 DVD Boxsets * Celebrate with Thomas * Holiday Favorites * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Thomas' Holiday Collection AUS * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Series 5 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Five and Series Six Double Pack NZ * Spooks and Surprises ITA * Back All! JPN * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * Sing-Along and Stories 3 * Sodor Tour: Surprise Happening BRA * Christmas in the Beautiful Land of Thomas DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories MYS * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures GER * Lots of Little Helpers DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 GRC * Time for Work PHL * Happy Ever After (Philippine DVD) SWE * Hidden in Snow WAL * Fleas and 15 other Stories THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 19 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 (VCD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 14 (Taiwanese DVD) * Holiday Express |}} es:Cuidado con la Nieve he:שלג ja:ゆき pl:Śnieg ru:Снег Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video